Bored
by CielTheCurse
Summary: Day to day life was to dull to bear for Roxas, for him life seemed at a dead end that is untill strange dreams and new people came into the upside down picture. AxelxRoxas. DemyxZexion. Some RoxasxSora. And any other pairings I feel like throwing in!


The morning announcements muffled from the TV though no one in the class room paid any attention. Spread out in groups; though it was a small class only eleven students, talking about mindless teenage chit chat. I seemed to be the only silent one in the room, but that didn't matter, there was no one worth talking to in that room, or anything to talk about for that matter.

_Damn it, I'm so tired…._ I thought to myself.

As soon as the announcements were over, the teacher, Miss Aerith, stood up.

She was wearing a long, very old looking pink dress with brown combat boots. Her hair was a long brown braid down her back, to her knees, with bangs that made a gravity defying frame around her face.

"Ok students, please settle down and study for the quiz. We'll have it in just a few minutes." She said in her low soft voice.

I pulled out my study guide but didn't really look at it; instead I could be seen writing as usual. I never studied, or did homework for that matter. The only thing I did do was class work; as far as school went. That being said, it's obvious why I'm not the top of my school, or class, but at least I wasn't at the bottom ether. Normal. That word; I hate that word. The definition of normal is: "Conforming to, adhering to, or constituting a norm, standard, pattern, level, or type; typical" but I couldn't care less about that. My definition for "normal" would be, "boring"!

Everything about my life was normal under my definition. Go to school, go home, sleep, and it starts all over the next day. Even the little details bore me. Go to class, meet my twin brother, Sora and our friends at our shared locker. Then on to another class, ECT….

My mental rant was cut short by Miss Aerith when she started going over some study questions for the quiz. Finally, after a few minutes of questions, teacher passed out our quiz. It was a super easy and boring quiz. After the quiz, the next hour of class was spent doing work sheets. Earth Science wasn't the most exciting class to say the least. Before long the dismissal bell rang. On my way out of the room however, I was stopped by Miss Aerith's soft words

"Roxas, would you stay a moment?"

"Hmm? Sure." I replied.

When the other students had cleared out, she began.

"Roxas, is there something wrong? You've seemed very distant the past few weeks. Did something happen?"

"What do you mean-"I forged a fake but believable smile."I'm fine, everything's fine." With that I ran out of the room calling back that I didn't want to be late for my next class. When in truth, I just wanted to get away from her before she could ask any more questions.

On my way up stairs to Sora and I's locker, I thought about what teacher had said _"Did something happen?" _I'd never tell her but, yes, something had happened or rather something was happening. A few weeks ago I started having strange dreams about what I can only describe as an alternate reality. Where my boring life was anything but boring. Everything was different from my school, to class mates, to my home. Instead of Disney High as my school, I went to a place called Oblivion High. It's a boarding school of some kind. In this new world, all my friends were replaced with strange people. Even my twin was gone. Instead of Hayner, Pence, and Olette, as my close friends, and Sora my brother, I had these people named Demyx, Axel, Luxeus, and Larxene. Everything in my dream world felt so… right; like everything I knew to be real was really the dream.

My thoughts stopped as I reached my locker, already surrounded by friends. I put on my best fake smile and started exchanging my science books for my gym bag. Gladly, my second block class wasn't as painfully dull as my first because I had it with Sora and Hayner; at least with them I could force my mind of its boredom for a little while. Today, however, would be even more eventful. I just didn't know it yet.

"Late!" yelled Cid the moment we walked in the gym. We were always late to his class and with good reason. Cid was our PE teacher. If you called him 'Mr. Cid' or by whatever his unknown last name was, you'd get cussed out. Even as a teacher he didn't care. If you pissed him off, you got cussed.

"God damn it! You little shits are late every damn day!"

"Sorry Cid." We apologized in unison.

"Tisk, Go change out!" he commanded. With that, we scurried off to the locker room.

Once we were in our gym clothes, iPods in hand, we joined the rest of the class as they were heading outside to walk the trail. From the moment I stepped outside, I had the weirdest feeling something or someone was watching me. About 40 minutes into walking and talking to Sora and Hayner, I started looking around to see if someone in the class had been watching me. I found nothing, but the feeling never went away. An hour passed and I was sick of the weirdness. I stopped to look around, luckily I was already in the back of the crowd. I studied my surroundings only to find-

"Nothing?" Just as I was about to continue walking the bushes started moving slightly. I stood there frozen as the rustling got louder, until it looked like something was going to come out. As the thought passed my mind, POP! Out came a rabbit! It seemed to stare at me forever. I considered following it when it finally sucked back into the bush, but it just had too much of an 'Alice in wonderland' feeling. I started thinking about the movie that was coming out soon when my thoughts were as usual, cut short.

"Oi, Roxas!" I heard the familiar voice of Sora from just ahead on the trail.

"What happened man, one second your right behind us next thing I know your nowhere to be found!" said Hayner.

"Sorry guys I was chasing bunny rabbits." I joked. They laughed as we walked back to the school. For the rest of the day the feeling of being watched stayed with me.

"Stalker bunnies?" I thought to myself as Sora and I walked home. Home… That place was even more boring than school, as lest at school I had friends to talk to, as home all I had was Sora! Sora… Why was he so damn quiet? He usual can't shut up! But now, on top of my so called 'stalker bunnies' I had Sora staring at me with a worried look on his face. I throw him a sides glance before asking- "Sora, why are you looking at me with such a look?" I was about to say 'cute look' just to go along with our twincest game we play, nothing _too_ bad it was just a game we liked to play with each other in privet. His eyes widened before his head snacked forward.

"I-I'm not!...Brother…Is there something wrong with you?" He asked in a soft, quite voice. I wanted to hit him for asking it, he sounds like teacher and mom and well everyone! Lately everyone had been asking me that and to be honest it was getting old fast.

"Why is everyone fucking asking that? I fine damn it!" I snapped a little louder and more angry then I should have, I regretted yelling at my brother the moment the words left my lips. His expression was a mix between worry, fear, and sadness.

"Sora-"I pulled him to me lifting his face in my hand."I'm so sorry, I'm fine really." I placed a light kiss on his lips to let him know everything was okay. He laughed and said "Wait just a minute when did you become the seme in this twincest?" he demanded, quickly pulling free and throwing me to the ground and sitting on his hands and knees over me. We laughed together.

"Roxy, remember you can tell me anything anytime ok?" He asked becoming serious.

"Yeah I know, Sora…. Could you let me up if anyone see's us they'll freak."

"Oh fine~" he whined. We walked home in silence after that. When we were just a few houses down from our own I froze. A car was sitting in our drive-way, one that I know I'd seen before but it shouldn't be real.

I was frozen in my tracks, unable to move at the sight of the all too familiar car sitting in my drive-way. I thought maybe it was just a coincidence but that car… It was the same one from the dreams I'd been having the past few weeks!

"Roxy, Roxas!" Sora shook my arm snapping me out of my trance.

"Hmmmm.. Oh sorry I just spaced." I apologized. I approached the house carefully with every step my heart beat faster. When we finally reached the door I hesitated before opening it. I cautiously opened the door peering inside to look for… Someone?

"Boy's, is that you?" I heard our mother call from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's us!" I replied with a sigh of relief. She entered the living room as Sora and I were taking off our shoes.

"Oh good, Roxas dear you have a guest here to see you." I froze mid shoe removal.

"_A guest?" _I remembered my dream, the one that always drove my dream friends and I around while not in classes- Demyx.


End file.
